The secret admirer! (complete)
by imitation L
Summary: Sakura finds a few notes. You know stuff, well review please!
1. Default Chapter Title

Title:~ The secret Admirer~  
  
Author: Sakura  
  
Author's notes: Instead of working on the collage thing. I decided to start something else diffrent that had never been done before. Wonder what it is? Read and find out.  
  
Discailmer: I don't own cardcaptors.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Sakura!" A voice called from behind.  
  
"Yeah?" Sakura turned around and saw no one.  
  
"Sakura!" The booming voice called again.  
  
"Yes?" Sakura said slowly.  
  
"You need to be careful!" The voice rang so loudly it shattered the windows around.  
  
"Why?" Sakura screamed.  
  
*Suddenly, she woke up*  
  
"Why do I need to be careful?" Sakura screamed.  
  
"Are you okay?" Kero flew over and patted Sakura on the shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, I am fine. I just had a really weird dream, do you think it means something?" Sakura shook her head and stood up.  
  
"Nah, not anymore." Kero asked again.  
  
"I guess." Sakura said. She walked to her closet slowly.  
  
"Um, Sakura. It's 4 A.M." Kero yawned.  
  
"Oh, okay well I am already up so I guess I'll study or something." Sakura sat down in her desk and opened a science text book. (I hate science)  
  
"Well, do what you want. I am going back to sle-" Kero yawned again and went to sleep.  
  
Sakura opened the book to page 87, a red heart shaped paper fell down. It was a very beautiful piece of craft. Whoever did this must have spend lots of time on it.  
  
This is what it's written on it:  
  
The first time I saw you  
It was magic to my eyes  
I feel diffrent..........  
I love the colour of your hair   
Brown like nature  
I love the colour of your eyes  
Green like the beautiful trees  
You're diffrent and so am I  
So..............................  
  
Signed your secret admirer.......   
  
The note was scented like roses. But a lot stronger, when Sakura read that note, she felt really special. She really wanted to find out who acturelly wrote that note. Sakura was hopping it was Li. But, she will never know until she finds out. With an evil girn. Sakura carefully placed the note back in the Science book.  
  
*Later on that day...........Around 8 A.M.*  
  
"Good morning Sakura!" Mr.Kinomoto called into her room. It was a bright and sunny day.  
  
"I am ready to go!" Sakura picked up her backpack and walked towards the kitchen.  
  
"Huh?" Mr.Kinomoto scratched his head and followed her.  
  
"Hey, Squrit." Touya called.  
  
"Touya, stop calling me a squirt already!" Sakura said.  
  
"Whatever." Touya sat down and began his breakfast.  
  
"Sakura, what would you like? Pancakes or Waffles?" Mr.Kinomoto asked.  
  
"Um, I don't really want anything for breakfast, an apple a day keep the doctors away." Sakura grabbed an apple and headed outside.  
  
"Wa-" Mr.Kinomoto began.  
  
"Dad, Sakura is gone." Touya took a sip of orange juice.  
  
Sakura had the note in her pockets now, she keep looking at it, wishing Li had written it.  
  
"Good morning Sakura!" Tomoyo said cheerfully.  
  
"Oh, I didn't see you there Tomoyo." Sakura laughed gently.  
  
"Hey, what do you got there?" Tomoyo asked pering over.  
  
"Um, nothing just some paper. Nothing it would interest you." Sakura stuffed the note quickly in her pockets.  
  
"Can I see it?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Okay, it's a note." Sakura sighed deeply.  
  
"Ohhhhhh, a secret admirer." Tomoyo said after she read the note.  
  
"Yeah...... But I wonder who it is." Sakura glanced down at her shoes.  
  
"Well, I guess we could find out." Tomoyo passed the note back to Sakura.  
  
"I wish it was Li Sayoran." Sakura said loudly. When she realized it, it was way too late.  
  
"You are hoping it's Li that wrote this?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Well, yeah......" Sakura said slowly.  
  
"I guess it's possible, since he does have a soft spot in his heart for you." Tomoyo grinned evily.  
  
"Really?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Uh huh!" Tomoyo laughed.  
  
"Well, come on let's get to class." Sakura dragged Tomoyo towards the lockers.  
  
"Good morning Li." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Morning." Li replied.  
  
"Good m-moring Li." Sakura said, she knew her face would be as red as a beet by now.  
  
"Good morning Sakura." Li smiled and walked to class.  
  
"See told you." Tomoyo giggled lightly.  
  
"Well, I guess." Sakura sighed again.  
  
Sakura was going to find out who the secret admirer is. Her first clue is Science class, since she found the note in her science book. Well, she found no luck and Li Sayoran isn't even in that class, so Sakura gave up. But, the good new is, Sakura found another note stuck in her locker after Science class, she read it carefully and slowly.  
  
It says:   
  
Sakura my cherry blossom  
You blossom in the spring time sun  
If you would like to meet me  
Please go to the libaray after school   
The mystery section.....................  
  
Love Your secret admirer.  
  
Again the note was scented. Sakura can't wait, maybe it is Sayoran. (It's getting interesting)  
  
Sakura did as told, she went to the libaray after school in the mystery section. Mysteries was a big favor over the students in Reddington High, there are shelves of books. Sakura found a big couch and sat down, she took a book from the shelves and began reading. Sakura didn't notice she was reading it upside down.   
  
"Uh, Sakura your book is upside down!" Li said suddenly.  
  
"Oh Li, I didn't see you there." Sakura put the book away quickly.  
  
"Find any good mysteries today?" Li asked.  
  
"Yeah, so are you?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Am I what?" Li asked.  
  
"You know." Sakura took out the note.  
  
"Oh, no. I am not your secret admirer." Li smiled.  
  
"Oh................" Sakura said. She was hopping it would be Li.  
  
Li blushed lightly and said." Well, we have hockey practic this afternoon so see you!"   
  
"Bye!" Sakura smiled.  
  
Sakura put the book away, she pulled another one. It looked very interesting, she began reading, the book was a paperback. But a cardboard seemed to be in it. Sakura flipped through the pages and found another note. This time it says:  
  
Sakura I see you found the book  
Now do as I tell you   
Go to the far end of the park tomorrow  
I will be wearing black with a rose pinned to my shirt  
Tata!  
  
Signed your secret admirer.  
  
Sakura felt a shiver through her spine. Should she go? Will it be safe? Well, in the end she decided to go because she will die of curiousity. Sakura folded the note once more and put it in her backpack gently.  
  
*Later at home around 7 P.M.*  
  
"Sakura, please come down to dinner please!" Mr.Kinomoto called.  
  
"Okay!" Sakura called back.  
  
Sakura neatened her desk and walked down stairs.  
  
"Hey, squirt." Touya said.  
  
"Touya I told you many times, stop calling me squirt." Sakura punched Touya playfully in the arm.  
  
"Fine, whatever." Touya grinned.  
  
"Why are you so happy?" Mr.Kinomoto asked.  
  
"No reason." Touya put on a stern face and sat down for dinner.  
  
"This soup tastes great, except it's a little bit too spicey." Sakura complimented.  
  
"I guess I over added the sauce." Mr.Kinomoto chuckled.  
  
*After dinner*  
  
"Sakura, want to come and watch a movie with us? The digimon movie or something ,or we could watch Pokemon instead!" Touya called.  
  
"Thank you for not calling me a squirt, but no thank you, I don't feel like watching a movie right now." Sakura said in a very formal way.  
  
"Okay." Touya sat down and turned the t.v. on.  
  
Sakura just sat in her room watching Kero playing his video games.  
  
"Kero, I still wonder, what does the dream really mean?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Are you still worried about that? Sakura." Kero is still concentrated on the game.  
  
"Well, all I gota say is expect the unexpected." Kero turned the game off. (He saved first)  
  
"I guess, I'll be careful though." Sakura nodded.  
  
"Okay." Kero smiled.  
  
*Beep* *Beep*  
  
"Hello, this is Sakura Kinomoto speaking." Sakura said in to her pink cordless phone.  
  
"Hi Sakura, it's Li." Li said nervoursly.  
  
"Hi, Li!" Sakura smiled to herself.  
  
"Um, well gota go." Li slammed the phone shut.  
  
Sakura did the same, except she didn't really slam the phone.  
  
"What was that?" Sakura wondered.  
  
"What?" Kero asked.  
  
"Li called and said nothing but Hi." Sakura said.  
  
"Oh, the kid." Kero snickered.  
  
"Come on Kero." Sakura smiled.  
  
"He started it." Kero said.  
  
"By how?" Sakura asked.  
  
"He called me a stuffed animal, I am Kero-beros the greatest guradian of the seal, the guradian beast with a golden eye..............." Kero began.  
  
"Well, Kero I am going to sleep. Good night." Sakura smiled. She was full of questions. Will she be able to answer them by tomorrow?  
  
"Good night Sakura, I do have a golden eye you know." Kero complained.  
  
Of course, Sakura was already fast asleep.............................  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Like? I doubt it, I accept flames okay? But, sometimes some people flame really bad. Well, if you have any questions you wanna throw at me. Please throw them at Sakuraz_palace@yahoo.com  
Well, since you come this far, at least review? 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Title: The secret admirer chapter 2

Author: Sakura

Author's notes: Well, I hoped you enjoyed the last chapter. More excitement to come. 

Disclaimer: I don't own cardcaptors....

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Get up Sakura!" Touya yelled into Sakura's room.

"I am up!" Sakura replied.

"That's better, now come on, you better come down stairs for breakfast, dad wants you to eat a little more, since you didn't eat anything yesterday." Touya kept on staring at Kero.

"Did your little stuffed animal just move?" Touya asked.

"No way, this. It's a toy Touya, toys don't move!" Sweat drops.

"Well, come down soon. Okay?" Touya closed the door gently and headed down stairs.

"Phew." Kero said.

"Yeah, you should really be careful." Sakura said.

"Okay." Kero flew over to Sakura.

"Well, I better get going." Sakura said.

"Okay, see you this afternoon." Kero said.

"Bye." Sakura grabbed her backpack and headed downstairs.

"Hey, Sakura. French toast?" Fujitaka asked.

"Yeah, thanks." Sakura said.

She didn't really want to eat anything, but she didn't want to get Fujitaka to worry about her, so she stuffed down two French Toast.

"Well, I am stuffed, see you guys." Sakura said.

"Bye, Sakura." Fujitaka waved.

Sakura knew she was going to be late, she quickly put her skates on and glided towards school. There was a very sharp turn near the school. Sakura has never fallen before, but today for some reason, she did.

"Are you okay?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yeah, I am fine." Sakura brushed the dirt off her skirt.

"Are you sure?" Tomoyo asked again.

"Yeah, now come on, let's get to class." Sakura didn't really get hurt or anything.

"Okay." Tomoyo said.

*Later on that day, let's say after school*

"Um, Tomoyo. Could you do me a favor?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, sure Sakura." Tomoyo said.

"Well, you know today, I am going to see my secret admirer. But, I am sort of scared. So, maybe you could come with me." Sakura asked.

"Yeah, sure, I would love to come with you. But..... Do you think it'll be alright?" Tomoyo asked.

"It's okay, I am sure." Sakura smiled.

"Okay then, come on." Tomoyo said.

They arrived at the park very soon after.

"So, where is the spot you'll meet him?" Tomoyo asked.

"In that far corner in the back." Sakura said.

"Is it okay if I video tape this?" Tomoyo asked.

"Sure! But, please make sure he doesn't see the camera! Okay?" Sakura asked.

"Okay!" Madison quickly got out her camera, she cleaned the lenses and sat down on a bench near by. It's not around the area, but she can see Sakura.

Of course, Sakura is a nervous wreck right now.

Sakura's P.O.V.

Well, I guess I'll see my secret admirer. That's cool. I guess. Well, I'll just have to wait here until he comes. Well, maybe it's Li. It could be sort of.

"Hi." A voice called.

"Um, hi." Sakura turned around and saw a young man wearing all black with a rose pinned to his shirt.

"My name is Sakane." He said. (I am not sure if sakane is a guy name or not. I saw it off a magazine *_*)

"Hi, Sakane, I am Sakura." Sakura smiled gently.

"Well, since they are no one around here. I would like to ask you something, my cherry blossom." Sakane said.

"I am not your cherry blossom." Sakura said sternly.

"A cherry blossom that pricks. Very interesting." With a snap of his fingers, a whirlwind wrapped Sakura and Sakane away. 

"Help, Tomoyo!" Sakura called.

"I am coming!" Tomoyo ran to the far corner.

Sakane didn't see Tomoyo that was good. Before Tomoyo reached the corner. They aren't there any more. Tomoyo didn't know what to do, she opened her bag and shuffled around for her cell phone. She founded it quickly and dialed Li's number. Good thing he picked up.

"Hello, this is Li Sayoran speaking." Li said calmly.

"Li you have to come to the park now, Sakura is taken away by a Sakane guy, he is evil." Tomoyo said in a urgent voice.

"I am coming right now, don't worry." Li hang up.

"Uh, what am I going to do?" Madison said to her self.

"I guess I'll wait for Li. I knew Sakura shouldn't have come." Tomoyo tried to blame everything on herself.

Soon after, Li arrived.

"Come on!" Tomoyo grabbed Li's arm and led him to the far corner of the park.

"Here it is." Madison pointed to the place where Sakura was.

"There is no clue around." Li looked around for notes or clues. Something silvery caught his eye.

"What's this?" Li picked up a piece of silver paper. There was writing on it. And this was what it was:

You want my cherry blossom?

Well, you can't have her

She's mine now

If you would like to challenge the me

to a fight to win over your cherry blossom.

Come to the dungeon of death tonight midnight.

"Oh no!" Li said.

"What?" Tomoyo asked.

"Look!" Li handed the note to Tomoyo.

"We have to save her!" Tomoyo stared at the note long and hard.

"Yes, no matter what!" Li folded the paper carefully and stuffed it in his pockets. 

"I'll go tell Kero." Tomoyo said.

"Okay, he might know some information on Sakane." Li said.

"Well, we'll split up then?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yes, I think we should." Li nodded in confidence.

"Okay, see you later then." Tomoyo said.

"Okay." Li ran back to his car.

Tomoyo ran back to Sakura's house, Touya was home. Tomoyo can't let him know about Sakura's accident. She'll have to cover.

"Uh, hi. Touya!" Tomoyo said.

"Hi, Tomoyo, where's Sakura?" Touya asked.

"Well, you see. I am here to get Sakura's things because she's staying over night at my house or even maybe days, we have this really big project to work on Okay?" Tomoyo smiled and headed upstairs.

"Uh, okay." Touya said.

Tomoyo opened Sakura's door and saw Kero in there playing his video game. Tomoyo closed the door gently.

"Hey, Kero." Tomoyo said.

"Oh hi. Where's Sakura?" Kero asked.

"Well, we need you to come with us." Tomoyo said.

"Why?" Kero asked.

"I'll tell you on the way." Tomoyo grabbed a bag and threw some warm clothing in and Kero.

"Don't talk okay?" Tomoyo whispered.

"Okay." Kero sat down and Tomoyo zippered the bag.

"Well, bye Touya!" Tomoyo waved and left.

"Okay." Touya said looking very confused.

Tomoyo ran back to her house, she dropped off the bag and carefully placed Kero in her jacket. She is going over to Li's house and figure out a plan with Kero.

"Well, Kero. Do you know why this is such an emergency now?" Tomoyo glanced down at her yellow friend.

"Yes, and Sakane is very powerful." Kero said with a stern looking face.

"Why?" Tomoyo asked.

"I'll explain it to you guys when we get to the kid's house." Kero said.

"Oh, Kero just call him Li already." Tomoyo said.

"Fine, Li's house. You happy now?" Kero crossed his arm and sat down again.

"Well, here we are!" Tomoyo pointed to the blue house on the corner.

"Nice house." Kero complimented.

"Indeed." Tomoyo smiled. They were going to save Sakura, it's no problem at all!

*Over with Sakura*

"So, cherry blossom. Who was that girl video taping you?" Sakane said over the crystal ball.

"None of your business. Now let me go before I hurt you." Sakura said with stern looking eyes.

"Ohhhh, aren't I scared.." Sakane smiled.

"I will never be your stupid queen, and I will never ever give you my powers." Sakura glared at Sakane.

"You know Sakura, you're so pretty when you smile, now smile for me." Sakane's hand held over Sakura's chin.

"Never!" Sakura bit Sakane. He took his hand away.

"Well, a cherry blossoms that bites. Very cute, even though you will not be my queen. But, I will make you." Sakane grinned evily.

"I only love Li Sayoran, and you can't make me!" Sakura screamed.

"Ohh, you poor girl, no one will ever here you, I bet that little wolf is way to chicken to even save you, I truly do feel sorry for you. Instead of little wolf, I can give you everything you'll ever want, I will be the king of the whole world, and you shall be my queen." Sakane said.

"Even though I am all tied up, I can always overcome you. And I know Li will come and save me." Sakura was really thirsty. She needed something to drink. Debating with Sakane isn't all that easy.

"I wonder how many hours before little wolf shows up and save you?" Sakane glared at the dirty clock in the corner of his cave.

"It's already 11, only one more hour before Li comes and save me." Sakura said. 

"Oh, really. Let's make this game a little more interesting." Sakane walked over to Sakura.

"Liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" Sakura screamed.

Some how Li felt Sakura needed them. So, they went before time.

"Come on, Tomoyo we have to go now!" Li said.

"Why? We still have to wait 30 more minutes!" Tomoyo stared at her watch.

"I know Sakura is in a lot of trouble, and we don't have enough time. Come on!" Li grabbed Tomoyo and Kero and headed off for the dungeon of death. (mind my typos)

"Element Wind, take us to the dungeon of death!" With a wave of Li's sword, the swirl of wind grabbed the three of them to the dungeon of death.

"Here, we are!" Tomoyo said, she was scared to death of this dungeon.

"Come on, we don't have much time!" Li sensed something from Sakura.

"Here!" Li pointed to the big wooden door.

"Sakura will be there when we open the door?" Tomoyo asked.

"I think so." Li said. He was really unsure.

"You better be right kid." Kero said.

"Stuffed animal." Li muttered. Without long, Li opened the big wooden door. Sakura was all tied up in the corner, and Sakane was sitting next to her.

"Li!" Sakura yelled. She was really happy that he arrived.

"What the?" Sakane didn't really prepare anything.

"You release Sakura right now!" Kero's voice shattered the test tubes on the table.

"What the heck are you?" Sakane picked up Kero and shaked him really hard.

"Put him down!" Tomoyo demanded.

"Oh, camera girl. You're pretty cute too. Maybe I should have two queens!" Sakane snickered.

"Never!" Li screamed. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes, I know another cliffhanger. I know I love to do that, cuz well not all my fics are all that intersting, so people don't come back and read the next part. But, ya know! If you have any questions or comments. Please send all your e-mail to

[Sakuraz_palace@yahoo.com][1] and visit my website today! http://gurlpages.com/sakura23/ 

   [1]: mailto:Sakuraz_palace@yahoo.com



	3. Default Chapter Title

The secret admirer chapter 3

Author: Sakura

Author's notes: I know I know many of you complained that the secret admirer wasn't Li. And I know it's not. But, things will get way more interesting. Li is so brave and of course he's going to save Sakura. *Grins really wide*

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well well, little wolf. Did you know you're crossing private property?" Sakane said with a fake smile. (As I say again, I have no idea if Sakane is a girl name or not. So, live with it people!)

"Well, you got my possession." Li shouted.

"This?" Sakane held up Sakura.

"Don't touch me, you jerk!" Sakura tried to bit him. But, she missed.

"Yes, Sakura is mine and only mine!" Li's eyes glared coldly at Sakane.

"Oh really? Sakura is a human being. And I don't think we should call her a thing. That's not very polite little wolf." Sakane had such a huge smirk on his face.

"I would be Li's thing any day than being your stupid queen." Sakura glared.

"Oohhhh, three on one." Sakane said.

"Humh, four?" Kero suddenly piped up.

"Oh yes and the toy." Sakane made a face.

"Don't call him that, he's Kero-beros the guardian of the seal. The greatest guardian beast of all time. The guardian beast with the golden eye." Li began.

"Thanks Li-kun." Kero smiled.

"Well, aren't I scared!" Sakane said with sarcasm.

"You two is pathetic. You will never get.....us!" With a blast of wind Sakane grabbed Sakura and Tomoyo off.

"We have to find them!" Kero said.

"I know, but how?" Li asked.

"Wait, I think I got it!" Kero exclaimed. 

"What?" Li asked.

"Well, we'll just follow them." Kero said.

"How?" Li asked again.

"The lasen board. It has a connection to Sakura!" Kero said.

"Oh okay." Li found it quickly.

"(Li says the stuff he says cuz sorry I can't remember.) Find Sakura and Tomoyo." Li shouted.

The lasen board directed towards the west.

"The west?" Li asked.

"Okay let's go!" Kero said with confidence.

Li and Kero set off towards west, they went through tunnel after tunnel. But, some how they couldn't see lights or talking. Just then the lasen board shot towards north. 

"I guess it's north then, man this guy can really fly!" Li said.

"Tell me about it." Kero sighed.

It wasn't really far before they reached the headquarters of Sakane.

"Now Sakura, one more time, who do you love?" Sakane asked.

"For the last time, Li Sayoran." Sakura glared coldly at Sakane.

Li blushed lightly when he heard his name.

"We have to go in." Kero whispered.

"I know, but how. Without them noticing us?" Li asked.

"Well, I am not really sure." Li replied. 

"Use the time card!" Kero suddenly said.

"Good idea." Li replied with a smile.

"Force, know my plight release the light! Time card freeze this moment!" Li said in a quiet way.

The yellow light froze the whole world. Li and Kero tiptoed towards a big ugly plant. They hid in behind it and unfroze.

"So, Tomoyo? What shall I do with you?" Sakane said to himself.

"Let Tomoyo go!" Sakura screamed.

"Um, let me think.....................Nah!" Sakane glared at Sakura evilly.

"You know what? I will let Tomoyo go with a little thing called a ransom." Sakane smiled. 

"Money? You want money?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yes, I have a beautiful girl here, and all I need is money." Sakane replied slowly.

Sakura spotted Li and Kero. She signaled them to tiptoe behind Sakane and tie him up. Li and Kero did as she signaled.

"I've got money." Tomoyo smiled weakly.

"No, I need much much more!" Sakane studied the camera Tomoyo is holding tightly.

Kero and Li tiptoed behind Sakane. Unfortunately, Kero sneezed, and Sakane turned around and saw the both of them in their tip toeing position.

"Oh, the toy and the wolf come to bite me?" Sakane yawned.

Li hit him in the stomach with the end of his sword.

"Ouch! That must really hurt!" Sakane smiled. The hit didn't seem to hurt him at all.

"What the?" Li was confused.

"You see wolf and toy. I am unbeatable!" Sakane said.

"Oh yeah?" Kero asked.

"Yes, stuffed animal." Sakane said.

"You know what? Sakane, even though we can't hurt you this way we can hurt you verbally." Li said slowly.

"Oh really, my heart is as cold as a big chunk of ice. So, what's the point with babbling on and on. Well you know you won't win." With a snap of his fingers. Kero and Li was in a small dungeon next to the ugly plant.

"You will never have friends." Li shouted. He was hoping the words will get through to him.

"Oh really? And what are these two lovely ladies?" Sakane asked.

"Your worst nightmare." Sakura said.

"Um, how are you suppose to hurt me well you're all tied up?" Sakane asked.

"No matter how you try, no one will ever love you and you will die a poor lonely man. Even though you have your money and castles. You will never have the true love and friendship. So, what's the point, you will always be like this, trying to get someone innocent and beautiful to be your queen. What a waste! Why don't you die now? It will be the same as when you're old. Sakane!" Li shouted towards him. 

"Humph." Sakane said.

"Well, you blabbering is making me sleepy." Sakane walked towards another room. (If you'll call it that!)

Sakane quickly feel asleep. He didn't realize the conversation between the four of them.

"Don't worry you guys we'll get you out of this dump." Li said slowly.

"I will never worry if you're here Li." Sakura smiled sweetly towards him, her beautiful hair is now tangled and dirty. She never wanted to be treated like this ever again.

"I think I've got an idea!" Kero suddenly said.

"What?" The three of them asked.

"Li, you could come and untie me right?" Kero asked.

"Right." Li climber over and untie the rope wrapped around Kero's yellow arms.

"Well, now I can fly out and untie Sakura and Tomoyo!" Kero exclaimed.

"Yea!" Sakura smiled.

Kero flew over and untied Sakura and Tomoyo.

"Are you guys okay?" Kero asked.

"Yeah thanks." Sakura replied.

"Now to get you out." Sakura smiled.

"(Sakura says the stuff she says cuz I can't remember sorrie) Sword card, release and dispel!" Sakura yelled. Sakura quickly swinged the sword and cut the dungeon open. She ran inside and untied Li.

"Thanks Sakura." Li gazed into Sakura's beautiful emerald eyes.

"You're welcome." Sakura blushed lightly.

"Come on, you guys we have to get out of here before you know who get up!" Tomoyo called.

"Okay!" Li grabbed Sakura's hand and ran towards the exit.

"You know who is here!" Sakane smiled evilly.

But, the four of them just kept on running. They aren't going to let Sakane get them again.

"Doors shut!" Sakane called.

Kero, Tomoyo, Sakura and Li was shut down in a dark dark room. Sakane was just outside laughing. Li's words ran through his head again, but he shake it away really soon.

"Now, my cherry blossom and friends will settle in my finest hotel room. Enjoy!" Sakane grinned.

"You know what Sakane?" Sakura yelled.

"What?" Sakane turned around and stared at Sakura.

"Li's right! You're going to die a lonely lonely old man." Sakura replied.

Sakane didn't reply to that but he shook his head and walked towards his room.

The four of them huddled together in a corner. Trying to keep themselves alive. It was cold and wet in the room. (Not really a room)

Tomoyo and Kero went to sleep real soon. They were very tire out, but Sakura and Li just sat there thinking.

"I am really scared Li, I have no idea I would involve you in this." Sakura glanced up at Li's warm face.

"Don't worry Sakura, we will try to escape okay? And Sakura?" Li began.

"Yeah?" Sakura gazed into Li's brown eyes.

"I love you." Li blushed lightly.

"I love you too. Li Sayoran." Sakura smiled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What do you think? Pretty kawaii the last part. Well, Sakane shall have his punishment. But, remember people stay tooned for the next part cuz well ya know don't you wanna know what happens to um Sakane? Well, if you have like any questions and stuff. Please e-mail them to me at

[Sakuraz_palace@yahoo.com][1] And visit my new website!

[http://gurlpages.com/sakura23/][2]

Author: You know what Sakane you are already a lonely old man.

Sakane: You're not so young your self.

Author: Well, whatever

Sakane: You're just jealous.

Author: Am I? You're the one that's going to die soon. *Grins mega wide* And Sakura will never ever will be yours. 

Sakane: You're right but you're still gonna pay for that.

Author: I am the author, so with a snap of my fingers. Bye Bye

*Snap*

   [1]: mailto:Sakuraz_palace@yahoo.com
   [2]: http://gurlpages.com/sakura23/



	4. Default Chapter Title

Title: The secret admirer chapter 4  
  
Author: Sakura  
  
Author's disclaimer: Please people constructive critisim. Thank you.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything. *I wish I did though*  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sakura, Kero, Tomoyo and Li lay in the duegon all night. Sakane still wanted Sakura to be his queen.  
  
"Wakie, Wakie!" Sakane walked infront of the duegon. He was still in his robes.  
  
"Huh?" Sakura rubbed her eyes. She stood up and looked around.  
  
"Good morning my future queen!" Sakane said slowly.  
  
That dirty voice woke everybody up.  
  
"Huh?" Li rubbed his eyes and glanced around. He remebered that he isn't in his own comfortable house any more." Sakane? We're going to get you!" Li was wide awake now.  
  
"Yeah!" Kero added. Tomoyo stood there looking frightened.  
  
"Oh dear. I must have forgot to give you guys dinner last night! Oh well." Sakane said. That reminded them, they haven't eaten for 18 hours!  
  
"I am pretty hungry." Sakura complained.  
  
"I know, me too." Replied three other voices.  
  
Sakane walked away in his fancy robes. The four of them sat in a corner. Trying to forget the hunger.  
  
"Kero?" Sakura said weakly.  
  
"Yeah?" Kero replied.  
  
"Do you know anything about this Sakane guy? How come he doesn't get hurt when we hit him?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Well, I am not really sure. But, did you guys see that golden ring on his middle finger?" Kero asked.  
  
"Yeah, I saw that." Li answered.  
  
"Well, if you could get the ring away from him. I think he might lose his powers to do anything!" Kero said in full confindence. But, he was looking for more of a full stomach.  
  
"A golden ring?" Tomoyo sat there staring at her camera."Maybe there is a way to get it away from him!"  
  
The four of them sat in silence. They were all thinking of a way how to get the ring away from him.   
  
"Hey! There is a hole here!" Sakura excalimed.  
  
"Yeah, it's a pretty big hole too!" Li added.  
  
"Do you think any of us can fit through?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Probably Kero and only Kero." Sakura suggested.  
  
"I'll try." Kero stuck his little yellow body through the hole. And he came out on the other side!  
  
"This is really great!" Li was really excited.  
  
"I'll use a Clow card!" Sakura thought.  
  
"Sword card release!" Soon the Sword was in Sakura's hand. She cut smoothly through the dirt. It made a perfect wall. With a single touch. Sakura pushed the dirt away.  
  
"Come on!" Sakura grabbed Kero and ran through the hole. When they were out. They ran back home.  
  
"Well, well. I will take pity on you kids. I will give you breakfast." Sakane said. When he realized that they aren't there any more!   
  
"What the?" Sakane's face turned red all over.  
  
"Where should we go first?" Li asked.  
  
"Tomoyo's house." Sakura said slowly.  
  
"Good idea, we were suoppose to be there you know." Tomoyo smiled weakly.  
  
"Let's go then!" Li said. Like that the three of them hurried towards Tomoyo's house.  
  
They reached her house quickly.  
  
Tomoyo opened the door and let everybody in.  
  
"I am going to call my dad. He might be worrying!" Sakura giggled. She grabbed the phone and punched her home number.  
  
*Ring* *Ring*  
  
"Hello?" Fujitaka said.  
  
"Hi dad." Sakura replied.  
  
"Hi, Sakura is everything okay?" Fujitaka asked.  
  
"Yeah, I just called to see if you were worried about me." Sakura grinned.  
  
"Oh Sakura, you are in good hands. I am not worried." Fujitaka smiled.  
  
"Okay dad." Sakura grinned.  
  
"Well, I suoppose you better get back to your project. See you on Sunday then!" Fujitaka replied.  
  
"Okay. See you dad." Sakura clicked the *talk* button again.   
  
"Is he worried?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"He's okay. I hope." Sakura put the phone down on the table.  
  
*Li's stomach grumbles*  
  
"Well, I am pretty hungry too. Let's go see what's in the kitchen." Tomoyo let them to her kitchen.  
  
Well, the four of them ate and ate. Kero stuffed down at least 2 pudding cakes.  
  
"Well, I am pretty full now." Kero rubbed his stomach.  
  
"Me too." Sakura said.  
  
"Yup!" Tomoyo smiled.  
  
"I am full too." Li glanced over at Sakura.  
  
"Well, we better clean this up." Sakura suggested.  
  
"Okay." Tomoyo replied.  
  
The four of them put all of the dishies in to the dish washer and went upstairs. They are going to figure out a plan to put Sakane back where he belongs.  
  
"So........any of you guys have any ideas?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Nope, not me." Kero said.  
  
"All we know is we can't hurt him physically. But, my words aren't sinking enough yet." Li was deep in thoughts.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I know this is short. That's because I haven't figure out a plan to defeate Sakane yet, help me to get any of them to get the Golden ring away from Sakane. It's totally ergent kay! So, maybe you the loyal readers could help me. And if I choose yours. *Leave your e-mail address* I'll write a fic on anything you like. No lemon, yoai and yury kay? Thanks for your ideas and stuff.  
  
Please have all questions sent to  
Sakuraz_palace@yahoo.com   
and visit my website today!  
http://gurlpages.com/sakura23/ 


	5. Default Chapter Title

Title: The secret admirer chapter 5  
  
Author: Sakura  
  
Author's notes: This will probably be the last chapter it depends. Okay, so I hope you like it and read on my friend!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"We have to have a plan to get Sakane back!" Li said.  
  
"Yeah! But how really?" I asked.  
  
"Sakura, this plan of mine in my head is really just an idea, you don't have to go through with it. Okay!" Li glanced at Sakura with a smile.  
  
"Well, what's your plan?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Well, you could pretend that you like Sakane and be his stupid queen and all that. And then, you steal the ring from him or ask it as a wedding ring and then bring it to us and we'll you know destroy it or something, do you think you want to go through with it?" Li asked.  
  
"I thought it was a good plan." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Well, it is. As long as Kero can come with me." Sakura glanced at Kero.  
  
"I will go through with it as long as you will Sakura." Kero gave me a gentle pat on my shoulder.  
  
"Thanks Kero." Sakura gave a big grin to him.  
  
"Is everything set then?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Yup, except that this might take days even a whole week so don't you think that my dad is worried?" I asked.  
  
"Well, we could tell them that you went camping with us." Li said.  
  
"CAMPING? In the midding of January?" Sakura asked.  
  
"In the back yard and it's good for a educational project!" Kero added.  
  
"I guess it's gonna work." Sakura smiled. " I'll go call my dad."  
  
Sakura punched her number.  
  
*Ring* *Ring*  
  
"Hello!" Fujitaka said in a cheerful voice.  
  
"Hi! Dad, I was wondering if I could go camping with Tomoyo and Li. Well, it't not really camping. It's camping in the back yard. And you can't call us because, it's part of our project on how the early people lived. And we are going to go camping with no phone, t.v and things like that for a whole week and we are going to cook for oursleves. It's going to be fine dad." Sakura said quickly.  
  
"I guess it's okay. Sure why not. Do you want to come home and more supplies for your trip?" Fujitaka chuckled.  
  
"Sure, I'll come home for a while. This is really important, it counts for half of our grade!" Sakura expalined.  
  
"Well, see you later dad." Sakura said.  
  
"See you." And click the phone is dead.  
  
"So, is he okay with it?" Li asked.  
  
"Yeah, but I am going back to the house for some supplied. Okay?" Sakura stuffed her hands into her pockets.  
  
"Sure, we'll wait here." Tomoyo smiled.   
  
"Okay, see you guys in half an hour." I waved and I was off. I quickly rushed back to my house and grabbed some stuff and headed back to Tomoyo's place.  
  
"So, are you ready to go Sakura?" Li asked.  
  
"Yup." I replied. I kissed him quickly on the cheek. He blushed lightly and smiled.  
  
"Well let's go!" Tomoyo said.  
  
"Okay!" Li replied.  
  
"Force know my plite, release the light! Wind Element, take us to the Duegon we were in before!" Li's sword and the wind element took us to the duegon quickly. Sakane was still sitting there, he fell asleep. But, he won't be anymore.  
  
"Okay, you guys ready?" I asked.  
  
"Yup!" Replied three other enthuseastic people.  
  
Li and Tomoyo was still trapped in the duegon. They were going to play along in Sakura's little skit.  
  
"Good morning, Sakane!" Sakura said in a perky voice.  
  
"Huh? Hey, how did you get here?" Sakane asked.  
  
"Sakane, Sakane, I have magical powers. But, these two don't. And I realized how much I should be with you instead of those two. But, of couse, I am still going to keep my loyal pet Kero." Sakura smiled.  
  
"So, Sakura my dear.You shall be my queen yes?" Sakane asked.  
  
"For sure!" Sakura's skin crawled when she heard Sakane call her my dear. But, she'll have to go alone with it.  
  
"Sakura? You'll just going to leave us here dying?" Li asked. (Okay, don't be alarmed. It's a skit and Sakura and all of the other guys are playing in it. Sakura will never ever be Sakane's stupid queen kay)  
  
"Li, don't talk to me." Sakura glared at him with her sharp eyes.  
  
"And me your best friend?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
Sakura ignored her and followed Sakane to his kitchen.  
  
"Sakura, dear. When shall we have the wedding?" He asked.  
  
"Tomorrow?" Sakura smiled.  
  
"Wonderful, then it's all settled. It'll be just the two of us!!" Sakane's sharp eyes softened when he landed them on Sakura.  
  
"Ooohh, Sakane, what a beautiful ring you have, maybe you could take it off and let me see?" Sakura asked with a smile.  
  
"Not now, my darling! Tomorrow, you'll have this as your wedding ring." Sakane had a smirk on his face.  
  
"But, could you use let me see it now?" Sakura whined. Her voice was soft as if she was afried. Kero tagged behind like a loyal pet. He didn't say anything.  
  
"Very well. You shall!" Sakane smoothly slid the golden ring off his finger and handed to Sakura.  
  
"Oh wow! It's quite magnificent!" Sakura complimented. "Oops, I dropped, how clumsy am I?"   
  
"Don't worry, I'll find it!" Sakane gently kissed Sakura on the cheek.  
  
Sakura felt disgusted, but, she acted as if she liked it.  
  
"Well, don't worry either, because, I am going to find it!" Sakura's spakling green eyes calmed Sakane down.  
  
"Okay, my Cherry Blossom." Sakane smiled.  
  
Sakura didn't know where the ring went. But, she acted as if she did. She cruised around the room and out, she found the ring next to a chair. She picked it up and rushed to Li.   
  
"Here, Li." Sakura handed the ring to him.  
  
"Thanks Sakura, you got it today!! We don't have to be in here much longer any more!" Tomoyo was excited.  
  
"Well, you guys come on okay! The door is not locked." Sakura said, she opened the door and let both of them out.   
  
"Should I put it on?" Li asked.  
  
"Yeah." Tomoyo nodded.  
  
"I guess. But, wash it first." Sakura suggested.  
  
"No, don't wash it, it might rub off its magical powers." Kero said.  
  
"Okay." Li took the ring and put it on his middle finger. There was a green glow on his finger.  
  
"Come on!" Sakura took Li's hand and went through dozens of doors and rooms. But, eventurelly, they reached the main hideout.  
  
"Oh, there you are Sakura, did you find my ring?" Sakane asked.  
  
"I am sorry to say, No. But, someone did though." Sakura's smile turned into an evil grin.  
  
"Looking for me?" Li asked. He stepped into the room with his sword.  
  
"You again! The pesky kid. Don't you see Sakura doesn't love you anymore.  
  
"Haha, Sakane, I never liked you, you are even more worth than a snail. I never ever wanted to be your queen." Sakura grinned.  
  
"But you said-  
  
"Forget what I said, do you think you acturelly think I liked you? I hate your kind of people. Let's hope there isn't much of you lying around here. I hate you Sakane. And I faked the whole thing so we can get the ring from you and defeate you!" Sakura grinned.  
  
"Is what all of you think of me?" Sakane said in a sad voice.  
  
"Of course." The four of them answered.  
  
"I don't need the stupid ring. I have p-power." Sakane said.  
  
"You want to fight Chinese kid?" Sakane asked.  
  
"As a matter of fact, yes I do." Li grinned evily. Through this whole time, Li didn't get hurt one bit. But, Sakane did though. In the end they found out that Sakane isn't real. But, he was a demain from below. It was a easy to kill him.  
  
"So, do you think we should destroy the ring?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Well, it's pretty usefuly." Li smiled.  
  
"Yeah, but it's way too dangerous to keep a weapon like that." Kero replied.  
  
"I agree with Kero." Tomoyo said.  
  
"I know, I was just joking." Li glanced at Sakura and smiled.  
  
They destroyed the Golden Ring quickly. There was no trace of it.  
  
"Sakura?" Li said. *Back at Tomoyo's house*  
  
"Yeah?" Sakura replied.  
  
"You were great!" Li complimented.  
  
"So were you!" Sakura grinned.  
  
Their eyes met and they kissed for a long time.They destroyed the ring and Sakane. And they are going to end this week by having a camp out in the back yard!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hi friends! Okay so that just sounded really perky and weird huh? I know, it's the best I can do right now. I am not the kind of person who writes action/adventure. It's not really my thing. And I never ever really describe what happens in a fight. I really perfer Romance and Drama. I am much better at those. So, you know.  
If you have any questions about his fic or any of the other fics. I am gladly to reply to your email. So, send all your email to  
Sakuraz_palace@yahoo.com and visit my website at  
  
http://gurlpages.com/sakura23/ Thanks!! And review please!!!! 


End file.
